


The Truth Untold

by kookyjiin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Gen, Minor Hank Anderson/Connor, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), gavin and RK900 have to work together, mentions of Fowler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookyjiin/pseuds/kookyjiin
Summary: RK900's mission is to destroy his previous model RK800.Connor doesn't want to die; so Connor begs RK900 to spare him.It works.[ Inspired by a webcomic ]





	The Truth Untold

“You’re being replaced Connor.” Amanda said simply. 

Connor felt the garden around him come crashing down, it was as if his world turned from colour to black and white. 

“You failed your mission.” Amanda continued. 

Connor hand’t failed however, and although he thought and thought he couldn’t think of where he failed.  
He had found Jericho, he had found Markus, the problem was Markus’ speech hit a little too close home, and before he realised what he was doing Connor had broken through this systems and become a deviant.  
So he had failed.  
But surely Amanda couldn’t deactivate him or replace him? Not when he was now a free being, he was no longer connected to Cyber Life, could she deactivate him? 

“This is RK900.” Amanda said presenting the almost identical android to him. Connor shivered. “He’s faster, smarter, he’s you, but upgraded. You will be deactivated.”  
“What?” Connor protested quickly, “You can’t just do that!”  
“Oh but I can.” 

Was this fear? Was this what fear felt like?  
Connor had never been afraid to die, he’d never had the need to fear death, he’d just back up his data and be restored to a new body.  
But now, as a deviant, he was the only one; this Connor was the only Connor.  
And if this Connor died, there would be no more Connor ever. 

“You served your purpose Connor.” Amanda said a gentle hand pushing RK900 forward. “And now you need to fulfil your final mission. Deactivation.” 

It was then Connor realised that RK900 was going to deactivate him.  
His model, another version of himself, was going to get rid of him. 

[ … FEAR … ] 

RK900 had only one instruction. 

[ … Deactivate previous model … ]  
“Please.” The Android in front him, Connor had Amanda called him? Looked pathetic, helpless, scared even. 

Was this what it meant to be a deviant? To be scared of everything. RK900 couldn’t understand it, he refused to understand it; he was a machine.  
He didn’t need to be scared of anything, he didn’t feel anything at all.  
So when Amanda pressed the gun into the palm of his hand he had no regrets in cocking it and aiming it directly between his previous model’s eyes. 

“Please don’t!” 

Was it begging? Was it truly so afraid?  
The Android’s LED was flashing a dangerous red, and RK900 could see it’s stress level was dangerously high; so high that RK900 was predicting it would try to self destruct.  
So why was RK900 pausing, why had he waited a good minute? Why had he not just blown out the Androids brain? 

“Please!” The Android begged again, “I’m begging you! Please don’t - Please!” 

RK900 was the next version up from this thing in front of him.  
What would happen if RK900 failed his mission, would he also be deactivated by a model after him?  
RK900 had files on Connor, he knew he had been sent to work with a Hank Anderson on deviant cases; he knew he had found Markus, there wasn’t much he didn’t know about the Android in front of him; and RK900 wondered if this was why he couldn’t pull the trigger.  
This thing was almost like his brother. 

“I don’t want to be deactivated! Please!” 

[… Break through coding… ] 

Connor squeezed his eyes shut tight, he didn’t want to see the face of his own model shooting him.  
No, he wanted his last thoughts to be of this he cherished.  
He thought of Hank, he hoped the man would carry on living without him, Markus and everything he stood for… Even Gavin appeared in his mind, mostly curious how the man would react to knowing about his death. 

But the bang never came.  
And the pain of the bullet never came.  
And death never came. 

Connor felt a hand on his own pulling him to his feet, and he dared himself to crack an eye open.  
RK900 stood before him pulling him to his feet, the gun lax in his hand while Amanda stared with a mixture of betrayal and horror.  
“What do you think you’re doing RK900?” Amanda said gesturing between the two of them. “You are meant to deactivate him! Destroy him!”  
“I refuse.” RK900 said, he turned from Connor to face Amanda. “I refuse to shoot my own kind.”  
“Your own kind betrayed you betrayed this company!”  
“He did not betray me.” RK900 said quickly, “I was not born into existence until a few months ago, and what happens when I mess up or get to old? Will you get the next RK model to shoot me too?” 

Amanda said nothing, and both androids knew it to be true.  
Once they were too old, or they failed something, the next and better model would shoot the old model to remove it from existence. 

“We will be taking our leave now.” RK900 announced as Amanda spluttered in disbelief. 

[ … Mission complete … ] 

“I tried…” Connor said more to himself than RK900 in front of him, “I really did try…”  
“Don’t worry.” RK900 said quickly, “nobody will hurt you or try to deactivate you again.”  
The two Androids looked at each other for a second sharing something private between themselves; Although Connor had no data on RK900 he knew that the android would have many on him. And RK900 felt he’d known Connor a life time before he’d even actually met him. 

“Thank you.” Connor said, “for not shooting me.”  
“You would have done the same if it were the other way around.”  
And Connor nodded, he would never have shot the Android - not now he was Deviant, not now he knew the truth of freedom and being alive. 

The pair stood there for a second longer in silence before RK900 spoke.  
“We should get somewhere out of the snow.”  
“I agree…” Connor said looking up at the sky full of flakes slowly covering the two Androids. “I know a place follow me.”  
“Are you going to take me to your friend Hank Anderson?”  
“I am.” Connor nodded. “He won’t be at home yet, he’ll still be in the office; he doesn’t usually work late but luckily he has a late meeting. Follow me.” 

Connor led his double through the streets of Detroit toward the station, it’s lights blazing in the dark winter night.  
He felt strange, he hadn’t wanted to die back there in the garden but he was feeling uncomfortable at the thought of many other RK models that had to have been killed before him - had he shot RK700? 

“What the fuck?” Came the charming greeting from Gavin Reed upon RK900 and RK800’s entrance into the station.  
Connor had to admit it had to be a sight, two almost identical androids covered in snow both LED’s flashing yellow red yellow red.  
“There’s two of them!?” Gavin yelled gesturing between the two, “aright what the fuck explain?”  
He said grabbing Connor by the collar of his shirt shaking him; RK900 slapped Gavin’s hands away.  
“I am RK900 I am the next model up from RK800.” He explained quickly, Connor stayed silent his eyes glancing between Gavin and Hank gauging their reaction.  
While Hank watched the pair of them as if trying to spot the differences between the two models, Gavin however looked like he was going to be sick.  
“So there’s two of you now?” Hank asked slowly “you’re like what, brothers?” 

The two Androids looked at each other as if asking each other silently.  
It was RK900 who nodded first, Connor blinked. 

The two Androids ended up staying with Hank.  
It took a lot of persuading for Fowler to come around to seeing RK900 as part of the team, luckily Hank pulled his long friend card and soon RK900 was part of the new department on Android crimes.  
This small section was made up of Hank, Connor, RK900, and to his horror Gavin Reed.  
It took a lot of shouting in Fowler’s office until Gavin gave in to joining the team, rumours were he had taken a pay rise; Connor wouldn’t have doubted it.  
RK900 was teamed up with Gavin, and had earned the nickname Nines until an official name could be registered for the Android. 

“So, you say Nines has gone with Reed?” Hank asked watching Connor across his desk as the Android typed.  
“Yes, they’ve gone to investigate a lead.” Connor said glancing up from his computer smiling at Hank. “I do hope they’re getting along, Gavin can be… Interesting to work with.”  
Hank scoffed falling into a comfortable silence between the two officers. 

“You dipshit!”  
Connor turned to see Nines walking into the office with a smug smirk on his face, behind him came Gavin who looked livid.  
“What the fuck happened?” Hank asked jumping up concern creeping into his voice.  
“He demanded I bring him a coffee.” Nines said cooly, “so I poured it on him.” 

Connor turned to look at Hank with a exasperated look, Hank smirked sitting back down and putting his feet up on the desk.  
“This new team is going to be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a comic a few weeks ago floating around on instagram without any credit to the artist. ( as an artist pls credit your artists guys ) In which RK900's mission was to shoot Connor in the garden with Amanda. 
> 
> Honestly, I see a lot of stories and comics in which RK900 and RK800 dislike each other, and honestly I had to dabble in them being brothers and being great siblings; RK900 being the most protective Android to his brother. 
> 
> Honestly, I don't even know !
> 
> I wrote this late after coming home from work - please point out any errors I may have missed!


End file.
